PRIVAT Was Sofia weiß
__FORCETOC__ Tol Rauko *Die Aufgabe des Tol Rauko Ordens ist es, alte Artefakte zu bergen, zu katalogisieren und sicher zu verwahren, sowie alte Ruinen zu erforschen und zu verschließen. Ebenso fangen sie magische und mystische Wesenheiten, um die Bevölkerung vor ihnen und auch diese vor der Bevölkerung zu schützen. Die Templer des Ordens töten nur, wenn keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt. *Der Orden hat seine Befehle direkt von Zhorne Giovanni (dem ersten Imperator) erhalten, nachdem er vor etwas mehr als 750 Jahren das Reich gründete und den Orden stiftete. *Der Orden hat eine Streitmacht, die jeder Streitmacht der vier Generälen an Stärke gleichkommt. *Der Orden hat allem Anschein nach keinerlei politischen Interessen. Jedoch hat er sich offen hinter die junge Kaiserin Elisabetta Barbados gestellt. *Der Orden hat eine eigene Insel. Was dort vor sich geht ist Sofia unklar. Wahrscheinlich werden dort Funde verstaut (und untersucht?). Sofia und Johann #Wie gehorsam bzw. wie neugierig war Klein-Sofia denn während ihrer Zeit bei Johann? Ich schätze sie so ein, dass sie nicht wirklich ungehorsam bzw. pflichtvergessen war - aber ich frage mich, ob es z.B. sein könnte, dass sie in einer Situation, als er meinte, sie solle beim Lager bleiben, er habe etwas zu erledigen, ihm nicht zumindest ein Stück nachging, quasi bis zur Ecke, von der aus sie noch das Lager sehen konnte, um zu sehen, wohin er ging bzw was er an der alten Stätte wollte, vor der sie lagerten? --Efferdan 08:35, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Sie hat zwar auf ihn gehört ABER: Natürlich war (ist) sie jung und neugierig. Sprich wenn sie hoffen konnte ihm unbemerkt zu folgen und nicht der Meinung war, dass er zu gefährlich sei, dann ist sie ihm nachgeschlichen. Ob er sie bei solchen Aktionen gesehen und wie er darauf reagiert hat, das überlasse ich dir. Sofia Corba 10:18, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Eine Szene aus der Vergangenheit: ::Es war damals in Kaine, der Hauptstadt Togarinis, da Johann - kaum in der Stadt angekommen - sich beeilte, zu einem Punkt im unteren Teil der an Hängen gebauten Stadt zu kommen. Er hatte vorher eine Nachricht erhalten, aber Sofia hat niemals erfahren, worum es ging. ::Johann hieß Sofia, bei den Pferden zu warten, er käme gleich wieder. Mit diesen Worten ging er in eine Gasse zwischen zwei uralten Häusern hinein. Sie konnte das Siegelzeichen des Ordens an einer der Wände sehen. Neugierig wie Sofia war, ging sie Johann ein Stück nach - nicht weit genug um das Siegel zu übertreten und auch nicht so weit, als dass sie die Pferde nicht mehr gesehen hätte, aber doch weit genug um einen Blick in die Gasse zu werden. Johann war wohl um eine Ecke in einen tiefergelegenen Hauseinang gegangen. Sofia hörte noch eine etwas blechern klingende Stimme, als spreche jemand unter einem Eimer oder einem Topfhelm: "...nenne die Losung". Es war Latein, aber in Sofias Ohren klang der Dialekt seltsam antiquiert. Doch sie hörte Johann antworten: "Ich bin ein Templer Tol'Raukos. Ich bin hier um zu schützen und zu bewahren, wie Kaiser Giovanni uns aufgetragen hat." Wieder die andere Stimme: "Losung korrekt. Willkommen, Templer." Dann trat Johann ein, kam etwa eine Viertelstunde später wieder zurück. Americh *Annabelle ist nicht abgehauen, sondern wurde von Heinrich Luminos abgeholt - zu ihrem Schutz. Eventuell kann ihr geholfen werden. Die Menschen sind nun sicher vor ihr. *Ernesto Barone hat Tätowierungen auf seinem linken Arm, die er nicht zeigen will. Die einzigen "magischen" Tätowierungen, die Sofia bisher gesehen hat, sind die der "Engelswesen" (vergleiche Rubinbilder) - etwas ähnliches? - Sie ähneln jedoch nicht den Tätowierungen der Engelswesen. *Ernesto Barone kann auch Übernatürliches sehen? *Es gab fünf "geweihte" oder "heilige" Orte - sprich Kirchen - in Americh. Vermutlich gibt es dort jeweils eine Krypta, in der Ritter beigesetzt wurden. Davon steht heute jedoch nur noch eine, welche sehr leer ist. Die ehemalige, niedergebrannte Kirche in der Oberstadt ist nicht mehr zu sehen, und der Bewohner des Hauses bzw. einer seiner Diener, es handelt sich hierbei um das Haus der Magiergilde, behauptet, dass es dort keine Krypta gibt. Die explodierte Kirche im Wohnviertel ist nur noch eine Ruine und wurde von der Zauberin als Alchemielabor misbraucht. Die Kirche im Vergnügungsviertel wird von dem Freudenhaus Haus der Wasserlilie verborgen. Die Grundmauern der letzten Kirche befinden sich auf dem Areal der Oper. Unter dieser Krypta befinden sich weitere Räume mit Statuen der sieben Erzengel. Diese haben wichtige und alte Orte beschützt/versiegelt. *Unter dem Tempel der Sabeha befindet sich ein alter Tempel der "Rakasha" (Jayan). Hier war das "Notenbuch" für die magische Orgel verborgen. *Eine Organisation namens "Schwarze Sonne" bedient sich nekromantischer Kräfte. Sie haben noch mindestens 427 Untode in Americh untergebracht. Viele Untode wurden getötet. Jedoch scheint dies alles nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen zu sein um die Kräfte des Tol Rauko Außenposten zu bündeln, damit die Karawane überfallen werden kann. Beim Überfall waren ein "Schlächter" und fünf Menschen, mindestens teilweise mit Arkebusen bewaffnet, beteiligt. Alle Gegenstände sind verschwunden. Laut Faust sind diese nach Americh zurückgekehrt. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass sie in der Finsternis Americhs untergetaucht sind. Sie besitzen mindestens ein Gebäude im Südteil der Stadt, wahrscheinlicher ist es aber, dass sie noch ein paar andere Lager und Orte haben. *Der Schlächter ist ein Wesen, vor dem Sofia von Heinrich Luminos gewarnt wurde. Es ist ein Konstrukt aus Schwarzstahl und Knochen und es bedarf eines Truppes von mindestens 50 bis 100 Kämpfern um es zu besiegen - oder einem wirklich guter Kämpfer, sprich Templer. Einer wurde von Heinrich Luminos und Ennio Ignazius vernichtet. Jedoch gibt es noch mindestens einen weiteren. Seine Schwachstelle scheint der Kopf zu sein. *Die Finsternis Americhs scheint gewachsen zu sein. Dies weist auf einen Zusammenhang mit der vielen Nekromantie hin. Ab 0 Uhr scheint die Finsternis Besitz auf ihre Umgebung zu ergreifen. Alle wachen Personen werden schwerfällig und müde, die Schlafenden leiden unter Albträumen. Seit dem Tod von Lord Dorn, der dafür verantworlich war, hat sich dies normalisiert. *Es gibt eine selbsternannte Gottheit und Vertreter alter Völker in der Stadt. Religion *Neben Gott gibt es verschiedene Erzengel und Engel. Die Erzengel und Engel heißen wie folgt: **Erzengel: ***Mikael (Erzengel - weiblich und soll Gott am ähnlichsten sein) - steht für Hoffnung, Licht und "das Gute", Seele Gottes - wird oftmals mit einem Speer abgebildet ***Uriel (Erzengel - männlich) - steht für Freiheit - ***Gabriel (Erzengel - weiblich) - steht für Gefühle, freundliche Emotionen, Kunst - ***Rafael (Erzengel - weiblich) - steht für Natur, Gedeih, Wachstum - ***Azrael (Erzengel - weiblich) - widmet sich der Bekämpfung des Bösen. - wird oftmals mit einem Schwert abgebildet - hat den Beinamen "Königin der Schwerter" ***Barakiel (Erzengel - weiblich) - steht für Perfektion - ***Edamiel (Erzengel - weiblich) - steht für die Leere und den Verlust; hält sich meist im Hintergrund auf - **Engel: ***Sabeha (Engel? - weiblich) - scheint für die Liebe, das Vergnügen, die Kunst zu stehen ***weiblicher Engel - Dienerin Mikaels - Rüstung und Speer - erschien unterhalb der Krypta ***weiblicher Engel - Dienerin Azraels - knappe Brünne, Schwert und Schwertbrecher - erschien unterhalb der Krypta *Der Engelsglaube ist keine offizielle Kirchendoktrin aber weit verbreitet *Wenn es Gott gibt, gibt es dann auch einen Widersacher? **Der Widersacher ist Lucifer, einst ein Engel, der sich gegen Gott erhoben hat. Er wird auch als Teufel, Beelzebub oder Satan bezeichnet. Im Laufe der Geschichte gab es - nach der Lehre der Kirche - verschiedene Avatare und Inkarnationen des Teufels auf Gaia, unter anderem Shaitan, Ba'al, Skule und Fenrisulf **Er hat den Menschen erst die Magie gezeigt und nutzt sie, um die Seele des Menschen zu verführen, in dem er ihnen vorgaukelt, sie könnten damit Gutes tun *Wenn es Erzengel und Engel gibt, gibt es dann auch Erzdämonen und Dämonen? *Legenden sprechen von sieben Dämonenfürsten oder Erzdämonen *Die Zahl der niederen Dämonen sind Legion *Die alten Rassen haben anscheinend auch zwei Wesenheiten verehrt. C'iél und Gaira. Hierbei handelt es sich um zwei Gegensätze, die allem Anschein zusammen gehören. Sie sind wie Licht und Schatten. C'iél wird als leuchtend heller Drache dargestellt und Gaira als schwarzer Drache mit drei Augen. Beide sollen Diener gehabt haben. *Amber, die Hohepriesterin der Sabeha, hat Sofia gefragt ob sie ein Wunder erlebt hat. Sie sei berührt. *Bei den Engelstatuen unterhalb der Krypta nahe der Oper erschien nach einem Gebet vor der Mikael-Statue ein Engel (gerüstet und mit Speer). "Die Beryl und C'iél haben euch nicht vergessen." Ein paar Tage vorher hatte Sofia schon einen "Lichtschein" bei der Mikael-Statue wahrgenommen. *Bei einem erneuten Gebet vor der Mikael-Statue ist es zu einer erneuten Engelserscheinung gekommen. Dieser Engel schien im Vergleich zum vorherigen ungeduldiger und kämpferischer. Sie, denn dieser Engel erschien auch als Frau, wenngleich mit weißen Flügeln, hat eine knappe Brünne getragen. Der Bauch war ohne Schutz. An ihrer Seite ist ein Schwert gehangen und am linken Arm trug sie einen Klingenbrecher. Sie sprach nicht so sanft wie der erste Engel, eher militärisch knapp und war daher furchteinflößender und weniger beruhigend. Ein Engel an sich ist schon ehrfurchtsgebietend, aber ein Engel, der dann auch noch in einem Befehlston redet... Ihre Aussage war sinngemäß wie folgt: "Die Königin der Schwerter hat dich hier öfters betrachtet. Mit deinem zögerlichen Handeln enttäuschst du sie. Anfangs war sie angetan von dir, wie du mit dem Schwert gegen die Untoten geführt hast. Du weißt was zu tun ist, also tue es." Mit der Königin der Schwerter ist Azrael gemeint. Das fehlende Handeln ist nach Sofias Meinung die Verzögerung bei der Bekämpfung der Schwarzen Sonne. *Laut dem "kindlichen Gott" sind die Beryl und die Jungfrauen des Lichtes nicht dem "kirchlichen" Gott zugeordnet. Es soll ihn gar nicht geben. Altes Wissen *Es gab, bzw. gibt wohl noch folgende alte Rassen: **Duk'zaristen (perfekte Rasse) - Sie beten den Schatten an und haben zumindest mit den großen dreiäugigen gehörnten Wesen zusammengekämpft. Diese Duk'zaristen scheinen mächtige Zauberer gewesen zu sein und den anderen Völkern überlegen. **Ebudan (Wesen mit Engelsflügeln) ***mindestens ein Vertreter davon in Americh **Waldbewohner (siehe Schlacht im Rubinkristall) - wahrscheinlich Daimah **unauffällige Wesen (siehe der eine Beobachter in der Schlacht) ***wohl ein Vertreter (Bittermandel) davon in Americh (falls Sofia richtig liegt und sich an ihn erinnern kann. **Jayan - sie bauen große Räume - entweder groß oder von sich selbst überzeugt; dreiäugige Wesen mit Hörnern (in einem anderen Kulturkreis als Rakasha bekannt) ***eine junge Vertreterin (20 Jahre alt) namens Ceska lebt in Americh **D'anjayni - sie beten auch den Schatten an. **Sylvain - langohrige Wesen, die gegen Duk'zaristen gestritten haben. ***eine sehr alte Frau dieser Rasse lebt in Americh. Ihr Name ist aber sehr lang und kompliziert. Sie scheint Magie wirken zu können. *Es gibt ein Material, das als Ghestal-Holz bekannt ist. Es ist, obwohl nur Holz, sehr stabil und wurde anscheinend von Duk'zaristen benutzt. Das gefundene Schwert aus diesem Holz war sehr scharf und zeigte auch nach all der Zeit keine Spuren der Verwitterung. *Beryl ist eine Bezeichnung für die (höchsten) Diener C'iels *Shajad sind das dunkle Pendant zu den Beryl. *Erebus ist ein Diener Gairas. Diese Wesensheit hat etwas mit den Träumen zu tun. Erebus ist ein Shajad. *Es gibt Wesen, die sich selbst als Götter bezeichnen (siehe Kind mit goldenen Augen und rot-grünen Haaren in Americh). Politik *Der erste Kaiser hieß Zhorne Giovanni *Die momentane (989) Kaiserin heißt Elisabetta Barbados und ist die erste Kaiserin in der Geschichte (sie ist 14 Jahre alt) *es gibt vier Generäle **General der Mitte (Tadeus van Horsman) - steht loyal zu Kaiserin - befindet sich wohl in Abel **General des Nordens (unbekannt) - auch als Schattengeneral bekannt - ist wahrscheinlich im Nordosten gebunden, möglicherweise hat er es auch auf den Thron abgesehen **General des Süden - (Matthew Gaul) - zieht Truppen südlich von Abel, in Bellafonte, zusammen - Putschabsichten? - vielleicht im Namen des obersten Erzbischofs - führt die Arbiter an **General des Westens - (Mihjall Mashen'ka) - kann Zünglein an der Waage spielen - ist aber wohl im Westen gebunden *Elias Barbados (der vorherige Kaiser und Vater von Elisabetta Barbados) wurde von Kisidan, Anführer des Siebten Himmels (Elitegarde des Kaisers getötet), als er seine Tochter Elisabetta Barbados bedrohte **In der Nacht, da dies geschah, färbte sich der Himmel minutenlang blutrot *Lascar Giovanni, der Kaiser vor Elias, wurde von dessen Sohn Lucanor in Notwehr getötet. **dadurch verlor Lucanor - als Vatermörder - das Anrecht auf den Thron. Elias begnadigte ihn und ernannte Lucanor zum Fürsten von Lucrecio **Elias war damals der General der Mitte sowie Freund und Vetter des Kaisers, konnte diesen jedoch nicht von seinem Irrsinn abhalten. **Elias Barbados wurde als nächster in der Thronfolge 957 vom damaligen Obersten Erzbischoff Augustus zum Kaiser gekrönt *Eljared, die letzte und einzige Oberste Erzbischöfin ist verschwunden (wurde entgegen der Tradition nur vom Kaiser ernannt) **Eljared hatte erstaunlich viel Macht und Einfluss auf Elias Barbados **Sie war erst 26, als sie auf Elias Barbados traf *Der neue Oberste Erzbischof erkennt Elisabetta Barbados nicht als Kaiserin an **Die Kirche dient zwar Ihrem obersten Führer (der Kaiser) und dem Thron, aber nicht Elisabetta Barbados **Die Kirchenarmee hat (unter Führung der Inquisition) vor knapp 2 Jahren Remo bekriegt **Tol Rauko hat in Argos (Sitz des Obersten Erzbischofes) keine Befugnisse *Lucrecio wird von Lucanor Giovanni regiert **Lucrecio ist am technisch fortgeschrittensten (schon Zeppeline, während der Rest der Welt eher Renaissancestand hat) **Tol Rauko und die Inquisition werden höflich empfangen und auch wieder fortgeschickt **eine Einladung ist unter allen Umständen anzunehmen **In Lucrecio gibt es eine Vereinigung namens Requiem, die acht gibt, dass die Gesetze eingehalten werden. Diese scheinen besonders begabt zu sein und ein sehr gutes Informationsnetzwerk zu besitzen. *Der Südosten sollte nicht alleine bzw. mit einem kleinen Trupp unter fünfzig Mann bereist werden, weil sonst Überfälle drohen *Lannet und Shivat sind nominell Teile des Kaiserreiches, jedoch hört man von dort keine beunruhigenden Nachrichten, weshalb auch kaum Präsenz dort ist. *Im Nordosten (Moth und angrenzende Länder) tauchen viel Magie und seltsame Dinge auf. Es bilden sich dort neue Unruheherde . *Daphné ist eine reiche Region, die von Frauen regiert wird. In ihr wird, so heißt es, das beste Parfum hergestellt. *Um Americh bilden sich Mächte die es zerstören können, sollten die seltsamen Vorfälle und Magieanwendungen nicht zurückgehen. **Kirchentruppe sammelt sich südlich in Argos. Ist der Inquisitor deshalb hier? **Die Azurallianz sammelt sich in Kanon. (Arbiter Aizen war in Americh) **Niemand weiß, was Lucanor Giovanni aus Lucrecio vorhat. Will er sich genauere Informationen und Sichtweisen von der Gruppe einholen? Selbst ein Treffen mit ihm hat nicht dazu beigetragen seine Sichtweise zu verstehen. Allem Anschein nach, wollte er der Gruppe aber bezüglich Americh, Umbra Mitternacht und der Schwarze Sonne helfen, ohne seine Neutralität aufzugeben. *In Kushistan wird Tol Rauko als Teil des unterdrückerischen Königreiches angesehen. Daher ist es unklug sich als MItglied des Ordens auszugeben. **Es gibt genügend Anzeichen, dass die Gläubigen Kushistan zu einem heiligen Krieg ausrufen werden. **Die Azur Allianz hat zumindest eine Streitmacht in Kushistan (unter der Führung eines Arbiters) - eher noch mehr. **Die Azur Allianz führt dort auch Waffentests aus (Drachenmäuler = Flammenwerfer) **Die heiligen Krieger tragen blaue Turbane und nennen sich Mudschahedin. Sie sind Fanatiker. Träume Nacht 20/21 Es ist Mittag. Die schwarze Sonne steht hoch am Himmel und scheint alles mit Ihrer Hitze verbrennen zu wollen. Die Hitze schlägt dir entgegen und raubt dir den Atem, als du aus dem Felsentunnel trittst, durch den du dich die ganze Zeit gekämpft hast. Und doch sehnst du dich nicht nur wegen der Kühle dort hin zurück, sondern auch, damit du das Grauen, das vor dir liegt, nicht mehr erblicken musst. Die Ebene, die sich vor deinem Auge auftut ist ein Schlachtfeld. Dicht an dicht liegen die Leichen. Männer und Frauen, alt und jung, Soldaten, Bauern, Reisende. Alle dahin gemetzelt von einer gnadenlosen Macht, ohne Unterschied, ohne Sinn. Vorsichtig bahnst du dir deinen Weg durch die Leichen. Das Gras ist rot von Blut, die Erde dunkel und feucht. Die toten Augen der Gefallenen verfolgen dich, lassen dir keinen Moment in dem du unbeobachtet bist. In ihnen steht die stumme Frage, wo du warst. Warum du nicht früher kamst. Warum du sie nicht gerettet hast. Es ist ein weiter weg bis zum Ende des Tals, ein Weg der beinahe ein Leben dauert. Dort, am Ende des Tals, siehst du drei Gräber, fein säuberlich nebeneinander. Jemand hat Grabsteine aus Marmor gefertigt. Davor sitzt ein gerüsteter Mann auf einem Pferd, einem weißem Hengst, um genau zu sein. Als du herantrittst, wendert er den Kopf und du blickst in Johanns blasses Gesicht. "Du kommst zu spät" sagt er nur und die Worte treiben dir einen Dolch ins Herz. Zu spät... zu spät... zu spät... hallen die Worte in deinen Ohren wieder, während Johann sich von dir abwendet und verblasst. Tränen rinnen über deine Wangen, als du den Klang einer Orgel vernimmst. Für einen Moment scheint die Welt still zu stehen, als die gesamte Schöpfung den Atem anhält. Die Zeit zwischen zwei Herzschlägen dehnt sich zu einer grausamen Ewigkeit, ein Augenblick der nur der Vorbote dessen ist, was gleich folgen wird. Dann ist es, als würde die Realität zerreißen. Wie ein Sturm klingt Musik über das Land, zerschmettert Bäume, entwurzelt Berge, ertränkt den Himmel. Risse wie schwärende Wunden bilden sich im Erdreich, die Luft brennt und fließt flüssigem Feuer gleich in deine Lungen. Tapfer beißt du die Zähne zusammen und du siehst, verschwommen, einen Felsen, auf dem eine kleine Orgel thront. Eine nackte Frau, schön und grausam zugleich, sitzt davor und spielt dieses Lied, daß zu wirklich ist, als dass es die Realität verkraften könnte. Mühsam hebst du Schwert und Schild. Unendlich schwer fällt jeder Schritt auf das Instrument zu. Schon den Fuß zu heben erfordert all deine Willenskraft. Doch du bewegst dich. Langsam. Unendlich langsam, als wärst du eingefroren. Am Fuße des Felsens siehst du eine Gestalt stehen. Ein glatzköpfiger Engel, die Haut mit golden glühenden Glyphen bedeckt. In der Hand hält er ein Buch, in dem er noch bis eben gelesen hat, es nun aber, da du dich näherst, schließt. Der Einband des Buches ist blutrot, ein Pentagramm aus Knochen ist die einzige Zier. "Da bist du ja endlich" sagt die Stimme, die du vorher nie gehört. 'Wieso spricht er jetzt?' schießt es dir durch den Kopf. Wieso jetzt? "Ich habe deinen Mentor getroffen. Er stimmte mir zu, dass du immer zu spät bist" sprach er unbekümmert. Und dann, als hätte er gerade über eine Begegnung auf dem Markt gesprochen: "Wie willst du sie eigentlich aufhalten?" Dein Blick schweift zu der Frau, die verzückt am Pult der Orgel sitzt und das Lied spielt, das jeden Winkel deines Seins erfüllt. Plötzlich bebt der Boden und ein Teil der Erde bricht ein. Große, knochige, mit schwarzem Metall verstärkte Klauen brechen aus dem Erdreich hervor und graben sich frei. Du weichst zurück, als der Schlächter an die Oberfläche kommt und sich bedrohlich vor dir aufbaut. Die Augen glühen rot, dann hebt die Unkreatur ihren Arm um dich zu zerfetzen. Noch als die Klaue hernieder saust hörst du die Stimme des Engels: "Warum bist du eigentlich alleine?" Dann. Endet. Alles. --- Schweißgebadet schreckst du aus dem Schlaf. Du kannst nicht einmal schreien, so trocken ist dein Mund. Das Blut rauscht in deinen Ohren und im ersten Moment glaubst du, deine brust würde zerspringen, so klopft dein Herz. Du bist immer noch an dem Ort, da du dich nieder gelegt hast. Draußen ist es dunkel, der Morgen scheint noch fern. Und doch weißt du nicht, ob du noch einmal wirst schlafen können, in dieser Nacht. Dabei war dies doch nur ein Traum. Nur ein böser Traum... Mental Health: Very Difficult / -2 Nacht 21/22 "Schnell, versteckt Euch" hörst du deine Mutter sagen, als sie dir die Hand deines Bruders in die deine drückt und euch wegschiebt. Aus der Ferne hörst du Schreie und Hufgetrappel. Jedenfalls bleibt zu hoffen, dass es nicht so nah ist, wie es klingt. "Mama, Mama..." ruft dein Bruder. Zurück will er zu eurer Mutter, doch du ziehst ihn mit dir. "Komm..." Tränen stehen in deinen Augenwinkeln. Das Ganze macht auch dir Angst, doch du bist ein tapferes Mädchen. Schließlich kommt ihr an dem Versteck an. Hastig duckst du dich mit dem Kleinen hinter einigen Kisten und Fässer, in den Schatten. "Mama!" schnieft er. Du legst einen Finger auf deine Lippen und sagst, verschwörerisch. "Psst. Wir müssen ganz ruhig sein. Du weißt doch wie man verstecken spielt. Wir verstecken uns jetzt!". Dein Bruder will noch etwas fragen, doch deine Geste und dein Blick lassen ihn schweigen. Kein Herzschlag zu früh, denn schon kommen Reiter durch die Straße geprescht. Sie rufen wild und lachen schaurig. Vor ihren Gesichtern haben sie Stofftücher geschlungen, damit man sie nicht erkennt. Die Erwachsenen rufen, als die Reiter auf sie zupreschen und ihre Waffen - große, Furcht erregende Dinger - schwingen. Die Dorfbewohner rennen weg, doch die Reiter folgen ihnen, lachen, schneiden ihnen den Weg ab. Und dann prasseln ihre Waffen gnadenlos auf die Dörfler nieder. Blut spritzt, Gliedmaßen fliegen, Knochen splittern. Es ist Nichts, was ein Kind sehen sollte. Eure Mutter gerät zwischen zwei Reiter, reist noch den Arm hoch... der Streitkolben des Reiters zertrümmert erst diesen, dann ihren Schädel. Leblos sinkt sie zu Boden und dir wird schwindlig. Da reißt sich dein Bruder los, schreit "Mama, Mama!" und rennt über die Straße. Keine zwei Meter kommt er weit, dann bäumt sich ein Pferd vor ihm auf. In den Händen des Reiters blitzt eine Waffe... --- Schweißgebadet schreckst du aus dem Schlaf. Du kannst nicht einmal schreien, so trocken ist dein Mund. Das Blut rauscht in deinen Ohren und im ersten Moment glaubst du, deine Brust würde zerspringen, so klopft dein Herz. Du bist immer noch an dem Ort, da du dich nieder gelegt hast. Draußen ist es dunkel, der Morgen scheint noch fern. Und doch weißt du nicht, ob du noch einmal wirst schlafen können, in dieser Nacht. Dabei war dies doch nur ein Traum. Nur ein böser Traum... Mental Health: Absurd / -4 'Fähigkeiten der Anderen' *Alessandro Fiorentino **"Energy Dome" **Fliegen **Blitze werfen **Schutzkuppel um sich herum **Feuer machen **kann ein Kontrollnetz über den Verstand anderer legen **Schlösser knacken **Schleichen / heimlich sein **andere über Dächer verfolgen **wird von Pazia beschützt **verheiratet mit Estelle Reed **kann eine geistige Verbindung zu anderen aufbauen **kann den Sturz anderer abfangen **kann an andere Orte sehen **kann andere blenden/erblinden lassen **kann andere schützen, in dem er eine Art Rüstung um sie legt **kann andere Personen binden/fesseln **kann anderen Personen Angst einflösen **kann Erde/Mauern verändern **kann NICHT physisch kämpfen (mit Waffen) *Victor **Heilzauber **Hitzewelle **stark **Muy Thai / Zweihänder **Schutzzauber (Schild ?) **er kann seinen Körper verlassen und so durch Wände gehen, aber trotzdem stoffliche Dinge manipulieren oder andere angreifen **Gegenstände instandsetzen **Waffe magisch verstärken **Flugfähigkeit **erfahren darin, Schriten zu entziffern *Niam Nic Bhraonáin **Kurtisane (Leibwächterin) **Stiletts & Stilettos (keine Kämpferin) **hübsches Gesicht zum Ablenken **muss im Kampf beschützt werden **träumt von Sylvain (und Duk'zaristen als Gegenpart) **sehr leise **sehr aufmerksam **sehr treffsicher (besonders gegen unaufmerksame Personen) *Lucius Camparelli **als kleine Lichtkugel wegfliegen (Teleport) **kann Türen magisch blockieren **kann seinen Luftelementar Windkind um Gefallen bitten **kennt sich mit Alchemie aus **muss im Kampf beschützt werden **träumt von Erebus? **kann einen magischen Beschützer herbeirufen *Lucille Sophie Rosseau **Prinzessin aus Gabriel (Macht, Geld, Einfluss) **hat zwei Wachen **kann reiten **muss im Kampf beschützt werden *Pazia **kennt sich im Umgang mit Säbel und Speer aus *Lin Feng **rosa "Chi"-Aura **Kampfkünste **schläft wenig (meditiert stattdessen) *Amber **Gerüchten zufolge kann sie Untode zum Umkehren bewegen *Ennio Ignazius **Heiliger und Inquisitor **rote "Chi"-Aura **Schwertkämpfer **kann Feuer kontrollieren (werfen / Flammenkreis) **das Feuer scheint ihn selbst nicht zu verletzen **kann Aura auf Schwert übertragen (?) **kann weit und hoch springen **außergewöhnliche Balance *Heinrich Luminos **Templer **blaue "Chi"-Aura **Schwertkämpfer **kann Aura auf Schwert übertragen **kann weit und hoch springen **außergewöhnliche Balance *Qiqiang Feng **goldene "Chi"-Aura (sehr starke Seele) **Erfinder eigener Kampfkunst **kann auch mit Schwert kämpfen **hat Ennio Ignazius im Zweikampf besiegt **kann seine Aura schützend um sich legen und so magische Angriffe überstehen **kann weit und hoch springen **außergewöhnliche Balance **blitzschnell **kann mit der bloßen Faust eine Wand einschlagen (und stärkeres) **seine Geburtsmale an den Armen sind nicht magisch. Sie ähneln eher den Tätowierungen der Engelswesen. Sind die Tätowierungen der Engelswesen evtl. nicht magisch gewesen? ** ist eventuell mehrere Jahrhunderte alt. **er hat nach anderen gesucht, von denen er der Meinung ist, dass sie dafür vorgesehen sind Umbra Mitternacht aufzuhalten. **Dies könne er zwar auch, sie hat auch kein Druckmittel gegen ihn, aber dies scheint in seinen Augen nicht seine Aufgabe zu sein. **Er scheint viel mehr über die "Orgel" zu wissen, als er verraten will. **Er scheint ist nicht stumm, weigert sich aber zu sprechen und kann oder will die hiesige Schrift nicht niederschreiben. *Umbra Mitternacht **Furchtzauber **Schattenkugel mit rotem Punkt und Blitzen außenherum (nicht durch Schild abwehrbar) **Feuerball **Vorsteherin der Magiergilde (Americh) Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Privat Kategorie:Sofia